Mitskake's Lesson.
by tsunoiya
Summary: Mitskake has looked up Taitskune's dress only to find..... NOTHING! But she punishes him and the rest of the senshi as well! Oh mayne. Miaka too. She has turned the guys into girls and Miaka into a guy.


I own Tsunoiya, Tsu owns Tsurai, Kai owns Kai-chi (if she's even in there), but i don't own the cast of fushigi yuugi. So sad.  
  
Tamahome looked up at Taitskun and pleaded. "Please don't punish us. He didn't mean to look up your dress." He hit Mitskake upside the head. "Did you?"  
  
Mitskake looked down. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me." he said, ashamed.  
  
"I don't care. You will feel my wrath!" she yelled. A red light surrounded the seven senshi then faded. "That should teach you to peek at me!"  
  
"I don't feel any different, no da." Chichiri paused and grabbed her throat. "My voice, no da. Its higher, no da."  
  
"Ah!" Tasuki yelled. "I fuckin' have tits." She grinned and began to speak in a cool tone. "Hey. I fuckin' have tits."  
  
"Alright! I'm finally a girl. Now I can date Hotahori-chan." She turned to face Hotahori to find that he was a she too. So were the rest of the senshi. "Damn."  
  
Tamahome began to laugh. "Geez Mitskake. You make the shittiest girl!" he said, still laughing and pointing at his tall friend.  
  
"Shut up. I already know that." Mitskake said.  
  
"Tasuki, no da." Chichiri said trying to stop her from lifting her shirt and/or taking off her pants. "Its not that pleasent of a sight when you see a girl looking at herself, no da."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Taitskune put her hands on her hips. "Now for the final touch." The red light surrounded them again and when it disappeared, they were somewhere else.  
  
"Where did Taitskune go and where are we?" Chiriko asked looking at the women that were in VERY skimpy clothes.  
  
"Let us just be happy that she isn't here at the moment." Hotahori said, folding her arms.  
  
"I know where we are!" Tamahome shouted. "We're in a whore house!"  
  
"And how would you know that, hm Tamahome?" Tasuki asked, eyeing her. She gave out an uneasy laugh.  
  
"Why is all this happening to me, no da?" Chichiri complained. ""I didn't do anything, no da. Nothing, no da."  
  
"Hm." a red headed girl said. She was looking Chichiri up and down. "There's something familiar about you. But... I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
"I'm sure you don't know me, no da." Chichiri replied, laughing a bit, uneasily of course.  
  
The girl's, Nikiya's, red eyes widened. "Chiri!" She paused. "You're a girl." she said blandly.  
  
Tsunoiya on the other hand, was eyeing Mitskake in a funny manner. "There's something different about you. Hm. But I'm not sure what it is yet." she said.  
  
"Tsauki!" Tsurai yelled and jumped on her. She looked at Tasuki. "You're a girl. Well... you're still fine as all hell!" She continued to hug her.  
  
"Did you get a haircut?" Tsunoiya asked. Mitskake shook her head. "New clothes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"New shoes?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"New headband?"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Got glasses?"  
  
Mitskake looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "No."  
  
"Then I don't know." Tsunoiya said. "But I'll find out!"  
  
Miaka suddenly walked up to the senshi and Miko characters. "Now why the hell am I a guy?" she yelled. The senshi pointed to Mitskake.  
  
"Miaka." Tsunoiya said walking up to him. "There's something different about you but I can't quite figure it out."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Chiriko asked.  
  
Nikki quickly pointed to Tsunoiya. "It was her idea." she said.  
  
"Wha--- Well, you seconded the motion so there!" Tsunoiya yelled at her. She folded her arms. "We came here to see Tyche." Then she eyed Chichiri. "And what exactly are you doing here? Hm? Not getting any I see."  
  
"Tsunoiya!" Nikki yelled and hit her in the head with a mallot.  
  
At Taitskune's....  
  
"Please Taitskune. Please!" Miaka begged. "My boobs mean an awful lot to me."  
  
"What boobs?" Tsunoiya asked. She got a dirty look from Miaka.  
  
"Please Taitskune." Tsurai said stepping forward. "I want my Tasuki back."  
  
"I want my voice back, no da." (Chichiri, of course)  
  
"I want my beautiful, masculine body back." (Hotahori, duh)  
  
"I want my dick back." (Tasuki)  
  
Nikki turned to Chichiri. "Yea. I want you to get that back too." she said.  
  
"What are you thinking, no da?!?" Chichiri asked almost offended.  
  
"Nothing." she all but sang with the face of an angel on.  
  
"Somebody wants some." Tsunoiya said grinning. She was hit with the mallot again. "Ow! Stop that! It does hurt you know!"  
  
Kai-chi looked over Chichiri's shoulder. "What? You want to be a girl forever?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No but you don't have to come out and say it like that, no da." she replied.  
  
Taitskune sighed. "Very well then. I suppose you've learned your lesson." she said.  
  
"I never had a lesson to learn, no da." Chichiri said under his breath. "I didn't do anything, no da." A red light surrounded the senshi and Miaka.  
  
"Hey everybody! I got my dick back! See?" Tasuki yelled whipping out his, um, weebos. (That was the only word I could cover up with. Corny? Yes. Very much so. But still....)  
  
"Tasuki! Right about now you need your pants back!" Kai-chi yelled covering her eyes, turning around, anything she could do to keep from seeing his, um, weebos.  
  
"All agreed?"  
  
"Ai."  
  
"All opposed?"  
  
"Nea." Tsurai said grinning.  
  
Tsunoiya gasped. "I've got it!" she yelled. "I know what's different! You're all girls!" She began to laugh maniacally. 


End file.
